


Request

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Request





	Request

Could someone write what if Artie told Mr. Schue no to helping direct play and auditioned himself.vof course he who get role but I mainly want to see him tell Mr. Schue no.


End file.
